Never Gonna Be Alone
by kelsey0014rheagan
Summary: Bella and her younger sister Ell are newly changed vampires living with the Volturi. Aro being the vampire that is always full of ideas and schemes, decides that the girls need to "finsih their human lives" by going and living with the Cullen Coven. Bella and Ell are in for a long road of hurt, fun, and realizations.
1. Not So Normal Vampires

**Never Gonna Be Alone**

"I don't really understand why Aro insists that we go live with an American Coven." my younger sister, Ell, said with a frown as her fingers flew across the keys on her electronic guitar.

"Aro said he wanted us to experience the rest of our 'human' lives before fully taking on the vampire world." I explained as I beat the corresponding drum color on the drum set in front of me.

"If I wanted to continue being human, I would have left a long time ago." she said sourly.

"It's not like Aro, Marcus, or Caius would have let you. They're way too protective." I reminded her as the song came to an end.

We hit the last few notes and finished our game before Ell stood up and unnecessarily stretched. Her long dirty ginger-blonde hair swaying behind her. She was only 5 foot tall and extremely pale, even for a vampire. We both were, actually.

"I'm gonna go to my room and chill for a while. Wanna go hunting later?" she asked as she rubbed one of her honey gold eyes.

"Sure. I'm gonna go talk to the others for a while, just call when you're ready." I told her as I headed for my bathroom which I really had no use for.

"Okay, bye." Ell said as walked out of my room.

I sighed as I looked in the mirror. My chestnut hair was a tangled mess, I brushed it out as I looked over myself. I was a few inches taller than my sister, about three I think. I examined my eyes and was always thankful that they were gold and not red. Drinking from animals had it's advantages. Even if my vampire family chose to drink from humans. They were the royal vampire family, they could do whatever they want. I remember when Aro tried to get us to drink from humans…

"_As vampires, you will have the constant urge for blood. It will never go away." the old vampire explained, Aro was his name. _

_I looked at my sister but she was expressionless. Ell was just standing there taking everything in. We had been vampires for about a week, and had yet to 'hunt' as Aro had called it. I was a little more at ease with being a vampire. Ell…not so much. _

"_Now, we are going to try this method of feeding first…if it doesn't work…then we have things to discuss." Aro said as he touched our shoulders. He concentrated for a moment before frowning. He quickly wiped the frown away and led us into a large room. It had three thrones at the far end of the room, Marcus and Caius, Aro's brothers, were sitting in two of them. It was complete concrete, and there were a few other vampires scattered here and there. We had only met Aro, Marcus, and Caius._

_There were also two very scared humans in the middle of the room. They were being held by two large vampires who were grinning expectantly. I took a breath and was instantly overcome by flames licking at my throat. I stiffened and willed myself not to move any farther as I stopped my breathing. I glanced at my sister, her face mirrored my own frantic expression. She was fighting the urge like me, but she had always had more strength._

"_I know you girls are hungry…go ahead." Caius said from his place on the throne, his tone was teasing._

_The humans, both of them were young men, probably in their early twenties, were horrified. I think they were going to pee themselves. I took another cautious breath…but it did me in. An animalistic growl ripped out from somewhere deep inside me and I lunged for the boy on the right. I barely heard my sister scream 'NO!'. I was surprised by how quick I was, but that was the last thing on my mind. I wanted blood. NOW. All my senses had gone crazy, I was in a haze. I just wanted the sweet smelling blood._

_But before I could latch onto the neck of the terrified boy, I slammed into something, hard. I flew back and slid across the ground. I snarled as I stood, angry at what had stopped me. Everyone was looking around trying to find what I had hit. Before I could find out, my anger boiled over and I sent something flying out from inside me into the invisible wall. I looked around me and saw everyone looking around the boys. Except my sister, she was glaring furiously at me. _

"_What?" I hissed at her. _

"_Are you a fucking animal? Those are HUMANS!" she screamed at me with her teeth bared. "They are living beings! You want their lives taken away like ours?"_

_I stopped snarling and stared at her. Her eyes were pitch black and she looked like she was restraining herself from lunging at me. We continued to stare at each other before Aro broke the silence._

"_Elizabeth…did you stop Isabella from killing the humans?" he asked, his eyes sparkling excitedly._

_Ell looked at him, I could tell she was debating on telling him. _

"_Yes." she said not looking at him._

"_How?" Caius asked with a hard face._

_She glared at him before answering. "I don't know. I knew taking their lives was wrong and when Bella leaped at him, I wanted to stop her. Next thing I knew I somehow threw something in front of them. Once she hit it…she sent something into my…shield?" she said the last sentence as a question, not really sure what had happened._

_Aro laughed gleefully as he clapped his hands. "I knew you two were strong and talented! I must call Eleazar!"_

My sister and I found out that we were in fact talented. When Aro touches people, he should be able to read people's every thought and memories. But when he touches Ell and me, he can't because we both have a mental shield. However, I can use mine to cover anybodies mind within a 10 mile range. Ell can only use hers for one other person, but she has to be touching them. Since we both have mind shields, we can read just each others minds. We also have shields. Ell can manipulate and stretch her shield within a 10 mile radius. My shield is a lot smaller. I can only send my shield forward about 10 feet. I can't twist it and shield anyone like Ell can.

We were a deadly team, but then again we always have been. Even before…I stopped myself right there. I closed my eyes tight, willing all the bad thoughts away. When I opened them, I noticed they were a few shades darker. I should go talk to Aro before I hunt.

I walked out of the bathroom and into my closet. It was rather large, I have a lot of clothes despite my many protests. But Heidi just doesn't listen. I changed out of my white sundress and into a pair of some comfy navy blue Soffee shorts and a grey t-shirt with dark green stripes. I put my long hair into a ponytail so it wouldn't get in my way as I hunted. I slipped on a pair of blue socks and my favorite worn out pair of white Nikes. They weren't really white anymore, they were covered in dirt…and blood.

I walked out of my room and closed the door. I made my way down the hallway and wasn't surprised when I heard music coming from Ell's room. She was always listening to music. As I walked down the long hallway I couldn't help wondering what exactly Aro had planned for us. He said he wanted us to live with a Coven he was good friends with. They drank from animals, and interacted with humans on a daily bases. The leader was actually a doctor. They sounded as though they all had great control. Before I knew it, I was standing in front of Aro's ornate office door. I knocked once before walking in, even though they had already heard me.

"Hello everyone." I said pleasantly, Aro, Caius, Marcus, Alec, Jane, Felix, and Demetri were in the office.

"Hell Bella!" Aro said cheerfully. Marcus and Caius smiled happily at me before returning back to their paperwork.

"Good afternoon Bells," Felix said as he patted me on the head before walking out of the office. Demetri did the same and I playfully swatted away his hand away making him laugh.

Alec waved his hand in acknowledgement and I returned it, he was engrossed in some files on the computer.

"Bella, would you mind if I tampered with your computer? I have a few new updates I want to try." Jane said as she walked out of the office.

"Sure!" I called to her, even though she would have done it anyways. Most people were afraid of Jane, but I liked her…Ell doesn't, but I do.

"Did you need to talk Bella?" Marcus asked as he scribbled furiously.

"Oh," I said remembering the reason for me coming here, "I was just stopping by before I went hunting with Ell."

"Okay, be careful." Caius said giving me a stern look.

I rolled my eyes and chuckled, "As we have proved many times, we can take care of ourselves."

"Yes, but you never know when you will encounter someone who can deflect you." Marcus reminded me.

"Okay, okay." I said with a dismissive wave of my hand.

"Ready Bells?" Ell asked from the doorway.

We all jumped in shock. Yes, most vampires can hear someone coming, but Ell has always been extra quiet and light footed. She can sneak up on anything or anyone. It could get really annoying. I looked up at her trying to regain my composure. She was in some old black sweatpants with pockets, and a white hair-dye stained t-shirt that has our old human school insignia on it, it was a Wildcat. She was also wearing a pair of beat up red converse.

"Let's go!" I said as I hopped up from my seat.

**Hey,**

**So this is my new story, this was a kind of short chapter…but I thought it was a good introduction. So, review, and keep reading my other story 'I Love Bronze-Haired Beauties and Boarding School' as well.**

**Love,  
****Kelsey.**


	2. LoveStruck Vampires

**Never Gonna Be Alone**

"So when are we meeting this Coven?" Ell asked as we sped through the forest.

One of the many things I loved about being a vampire was the speed. We can run as fast as we want, and can still see every little twig and leaf. I don't have to worry about smacking into a tree and killing myself, but it would snap the tree in half.

"Do you not pay any attention when Aro tells us important news?" I asked with a huff.

"Not really." She answered with a shrug of her shoulders.

I sighed and shook my head. "Tomorrow they will be arriving and we will be showing them around the castle and the town if it's overcast. They will be staying here until their summer break from school is over, then we will be going back with them. Why don't you pay attention?" I asked annoyed.

"Aro and his brothers aren't exactly my favorite people in the world." Ell said harshly.

I stopped dead in my tracks and started to see red.

"Why can't you just get over it? I did! You act like it's so terrible to be a vampire. Would you rather be dead?" I screamed at her.

"Sometimes, I wish I was." she said with a cold glare.

I sighed and rubbed my forehead. Why is she so difficult?

"Ell…I know you blame yourself for our…accident…but it could have happened to anyone. Everyone makes mistakes. You can't keep blaming yourself, I'm just as much at fault as you." I said softly.

Ell stared at me for a moment before she dropped her head with a sigh. It was silent for a long moment before she said something.

"I'm sorry…I'm really trying to accept all of this. I'm thankful Aro and his brothers took us in. It's just hard for me…I miss mom and dad…if it wasn't for me we would be at home or in college right now." she said quietly.

I walked over and put my arm around her shoulders. She leaned into me and let out a few sobs.

"I miss mom and dad too…but you need to realize none of this is your fault. I should have been a better older sister and protected us. I shouldn't have let you talk us into leaving. We both could have done things differently. But I still love you…and, this is our life now. Aro wants to help us, he has good intentions. Promise me you'll try? Try to stop blaming yourself for something we BOTH did?" I asked as I rubbed her back.

She nodded and pulled away from me. Her black eyes shone with tears that wouldn't fall. I smiled and smoothed down her hair.

"I promise I'll try." Ell said with a sad smile.

"Good…now lets go. I can smell a herd of deer and a bear close to here." I said trying to lighten the mood.

She smiled excitedly and we took off running once again. I caught the smell of the deer and ran straight for them. Ell veered to the right and went after the bear. I let my senses take over and in a matter of seconds I was leaping through the air and onto a deer. I easily snapped it's neck and drank in the sweet liquid. I ran after a couple more before I felt completely full. I didn't have to bury the carcasses because no one travels near Volterra Castle. I ran back to where me and Ell usually meet after our hunts and as usual, she was waiting for me. She looked full and excited.

"Wow, you're actually clean!" Ell teased.

I playfully growled and she laughed. More than often when we hunt, I end up completely covered in blood. I was clumsy for a vampire. Not very normal…but nothing about me and my sister is normal.

"Well let's head back. We only have a few hours before the Cullen's get here." I told her.

We dashed through the forest talking about what all we would do with the Cullen's when they arrived. We would probably spend most of our time in the castle, there wasn't much to do in town. Soon the castle came into view. I waved goodbye to Ell as we split into separate directions. I easily leapt onto the side of the castle and climbed my way up to my room. I leaped over the balcony and landed on the marble floors of my patio. I sighed and walked leisurely into my room. I looked at the clock above my bed and saw that it was 2:40 a.m. The Cullen's will be here at eight…just enough time to read a good book.

I changed out of my dirty clothes and into a pair of black yogi capri pants and a light blue Aero hoodie. I let my hair down and shook it. Once I was comfortable I skipped over to my bookshelf and scanned my collection for something I hadn't read in a long time. How about…Wuthering Heights. I smiled at my choice and walked out onto my patio. I laid down on one of my loungers and relaxed. I loved listening to the night life. I opened my book and began to get lost in it's words.

I had about two chapters left when I realized the sun was coming up. I smiled as it started to warm my cold body making me sparkle slightly. Another thing I loved about vampirism, the way the light reflected off of me. It was like a million little diamonds all over my skin.

I finished my book and went back to my room to check the clock. It was 6:15 a.m. I had time to shower and change. I sped into my bathroom and turned on the hot water letting the steam fill the room. I washed my hair in my favorite strawberry-freesia shampoo and inhaled deeply. Man I loved that smell. I quickly washed my body and then stood underneath the hot water letting it relax me. I wasn't really nervous about meeting this new Coven, it was just the way Aro talked about them…like he had some big plan.

Eventually I decided it was time to get out of the shower. I shut the water off and wrapped a towel around me tightly. I made my way into my closet trying to decide on what I wanted to wear. I finally decided on a blue and white striped skirt that came a few inches above my knees and a blue ¾ length top with ruffles on the front. I changed quickly and dried my hair. By the time I was done it was 7:30. I decided it was time to make my way down to the foyer. I slipped on some white flats and walked out of my room.

As I passed Ell's room I didn't hear any music. She must already be downstairs. I passed some guard members on my way down and they bowed their heads. I controlled the urge to roll my eyes. I wasn't royalty! I soon found myself in the foyer with Giana, our human receptionist, and surprisingly my sister and her cat. She was wearing a pair of skinny jeans with a few rips and a purple pullover with a hood. She had the sleeves pushed up and she was wearing her favorite pair of grey Toms.

"How's Arnold today?" I asked as I leaned against Giana's desk. "Hello Giana." I said pleasantly.

"Hello Miss Bella." said with a nervous smile as she typed on her computer.

"Arnold is doing just fine." Ell said as she lovingly scratched her cat's ears. He was a black kitten with tan spots everywhere and white feet, they looked like socks. He was about three months old. Usually, all animals are scared of vampires. But for some reason, some animals aren't afraid of me and my sister. We're really weird…

"Good." I said with a smile.

"Ahh my two favorite girls!" Aro's cheerful voice said from behind me.

"Good morning Aro!" I said happily.

"Hello Aro." Ell said quietly as she rubbed Arnold's tummy.

"Good morning to both of you girls! Are you ready to meet the Cullen's?" he asked as he clapped his hands.

"As ready as we'll ever be." I answered.

"Good, good, good!" Aro said as he bounced away and into the main room.

"Let's go." I said to Ell.

She set Arnold down on the floor against his protests and stroked his fur one last time before following me into the main room with Aro. Caius and Marcus were there, along with Didyme, Sulplicia, and Athenodora.

"Hello girls!" Caius called from his throne.

"Hello everyone!" I called as Ell waved in acknowledgement.

"The Cullen's will be here any minute!" Aro said as he bounced excitedly.

"Calm down Aro. You get way too excited." Marcus said from the back.

"Oh hush! They're here!" Aro said happily.

'_Aro must have eaten a human on a sugar high.' _Ell thought to me in her mind.

I couldn't help the giggle that came from my lips at her thought. She grinned and shook with silent chuckles. We settled down when the big stone doors opened. Alec and Jane walked in and who I assumed were the Cullen's followed behind them. There were eight of them. Three mated pairs and two single males. One of them…was extremely attractive.

He was about 6 foot and you could tell he was muscled even under his light blue button up and faded jeans. He had amazing gold eyes like mine and his hair was tousled effortlessly and was a gorgeous reddish bronze that shone even under the dim lighting. His jaw line was sharp and chiseled. It looked like he had been sculpted just for me. He had a bored expression on his face. He knew I was staring but I couldn't help it. He must have felt me watching him because he looked up at me. His bored expression became shocked. He smiled a crooked smile at me and it took my breath away, literally. I looked away embarrassed and I heard him chuckle. I snuck a peek at Ell and she was in the same state I was.

She was staring at a boy that looked about her age. He had shaggy dark brown hair that fell into his gold eyes a little. He was husky and was wearing a red, grey, and yellow plaid shirt with the sleeves pushed up and light wash jeans with some beat up black converse. He looked nice and he was looking at her the same way. They looked like they were in a trance.

"Carlisle! So glad to see you again! It's been far too long!" Aro said as he shook the hand of a pale blonde haired vampire. You could tell he was the leader of the Coven. He seemed like a fatherly man. His arm was around a woman who had wavy caramel colored hair and a motherly smile.

"Hello Esme!" Aro said as he hugged the woman lightly.

"Aro." Esme said with a sweet smile.

"Carlisle, this is Isabella," he said motioning to me, "and Elizabeth." he said as he motioned to Ell. "But they go by Bella and Ell. Carlisle, would you mind introducing them to your Coven?" Aro asked.

"Of course. This is Emmett and Rosalie." Carlisle said as he motioned to the couple next to him. The man, well he looked more like a man-child, had a mop of dark curly hair on top of his head and he was huge. I mean, muscle huge. But his dimples gave away his child like demeanor. The woman next to him was possibly the most beautiful vampire I've ever seen. She was tall and had long blonde hair that fell in waves down her back. She was glaring at me. Needless to say she was somewhat stuck up. She turned her glare to Ell. I watched Ell out of the corner of my eye. She had stopped staring at the boy an had noticed Rosalie glaring at her. Her sweet, love-struck expression changed into a murderous, blood-chilling one. One of those 'if looks could kill' looks.

Rosalie looked taken aback. She wiped the glare off her face. She raised her eyebrow and smirked. I chuckled at how quickly Ell could change someone's attitude.

"Um anyways…" Carlisle said looking at Ell with a smile, "that is Jasper and Alice." he pointed to a couple next to Rosalie and Emmett.

Jasper was tall and lanky, but still muscled. He was covered in scars from head to toe. He had shaggy blonde hair that fell into one of his eyes. Alice was a short, pixie like girl. She was even shorter than Ell. She had jet black hair that was spiked all around her head. She was smiling and bouncing in place.

"Then the last members of our family is Tyler and Edward." Carlisle said as he looked between us and his two other members.

Edward…it was pretty fitting. I looked back at Edward and he was staring at me intently. He appeared to be frustrated. He was staring at my forehead for some reason. I frowned and looked at Ell. But she was lost in Tyler.

"Edward my boy, don't even try. Their minds are locked tighter than a safe." Aro said with a laugh. "Bella and Ell have both mental and physical shields." Aro said proudly.

"How intresting…" Carlisle said, his eyes dancing with interest.

Before Aro could get more in depth, there was a scratching sound on the large doors followed by a 'meeeow.' The Cullen's all looked confused while everyone else were used to the interruptions.

"Did your door just meow?" Emmett asked dumbly.

"Yes my boy, that would be Ell's kitten." Aro said with a small smile and a sigh.

Ell danced over to the door and opened it. Arnold stuck his furry head in the door and looked around. He scotched up when he saw the Cullen's. He didn't like any vampire that wasn't Ell. Arnold hissed and clawed at the Cullen's but Ell just rolled her eyes.

"You silly kitten." she whispered to him. She picked him off the marble floor and cuddled him to her side. Arnold calmed when he was in her arms and began to purr affectionately as she rubbed his neck.

Ell walked back to my side and acted like it wasn't weird that she was a vampire holding a cat. The Cullen's were staring at her like she had another head, but Ell didn't care. I glanced at Tyler only to see him staring at Ell in awe. How cute!

"Well, Bella and Ell, why don't you show the Cullen's to their rooms?" Aro suggested.

"Okay." I said smiling.

I looked at Edward who was smiling at me. I grinned back at him. This was going to be a great few months.

**Hello.**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter. More about Bella and Ell's past will be explained way later on. Just wait!**

**Love,  
****Kelsey.**


	3. Hide and Seek Begins

**Never Gonna Be Alone**

"So Bella and Ell, how long have you been vampires?" Alice asked as she bounced behind us. She sure was an energetic thing.

"About…four years?" Ell said, looking at me for confirmation. She was grinning from ear to ear and I don't think she realized it. She was walking beside Tyler and still holding Arnold, he was eyeing the Cullen's curiously but he had his claws dug into Ell's pullover in fear that she would put him down.

"Yeah, four years." I said as I walked beside Edward. The rest of the Cullen's were walking either next to or behind us.

"And Aro thinks you're ready to be near humans already?" Jasper asked with a frown.

"Well, Ell and I have always had an unusual amount of self control. We've never tasted human blood." I said with a smile. The other Cullen's looked at us in awe.

"Well, you'll do just fine." Jasper said with a southern drawl.

"Do you like shopping?" Alice asked, well more like screamed. The other Cullen's groaned but Alice ignored them.

"Not everyone likes being drug around to shop for hours." Rosalie said to Alice.

Alice just replied by sticking her tongue out. She waited expectantly for an answer. I grinned evilly and looked at Ell. She glared at me, but I ignored it.

"Well, I like shopping. But Ell, oh she LOVES shopping for hours on end. You two should go sometime!" I said with fake enthusiasm.

Alice squealed and Ell growled at me. I smiled angelically as everyone else snickered. All of a sudden, I tripped over something invisible. But before I hit the ground, two strong arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me up. It felt like an electric shock went all the way up my spine. I looked up to see Edward holding me with concern in his features.

"You okay?" he asked worriedly.

"I'm fine." I hissed as I glared at Ell.

"Bella, you should be more careful. I wouldn't want my dear sister getting hurt." Ell said as she placed a hand over her heart, her southern accent coming out a bit.

Emmett's booming laugh filled the large hallway and the other Cullen's joined in. Ell chuckled impishly then continued walking, Tyler was right behind her. I realized Edward was still holding me. He felt really soft…I didn't want to move. He must have realized it as well because he quickly set me on my feet and stuttered an apology.

"I, uh s-sorry, I didn't…" Edward said nervously.

"Way to go Eddie!" Emmett yelled. Jasper hooted and Edward glared at both of them.

"Shut up!" Edward hissed at them.

"C'mon guys!" Ell yelled as she poked her head out from around the corner of the hallway.

Alice linked her arm with mine and pulled me down the hall like she owned the place. Edward was on my right and Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie followed us. We got to the hallway where their rooms were.

"You guys change and do whatever else you need to do, then we can decide what we want to do." I said smiling.

"Alice and Jasper, that's your room." I said pointing to a door on my right. "Emmett and Rosalie, that's your room." I said pointing to the room across the hall.

"Edward, your room is next to Alice and Jasper's." Ell said pointing to the door. "Tyler, your room is across from Edward's." she said pointing to the opposite door.

"Our rooms are right around the corner. Ell's is first then mine. They're both on the right." I informed them. "When you guys are ready just come get us."

Everyone thanked us, Alice actually gave me and Ell a hug, before going in their rooms. Ell and I walked to my room to wait for the Cullen's to get ready. Ell plopped on my bed and I sat down at my desk.

"So, what do you think of them?" I asked Ell as she played with Arnold.

"Well, I think they're all very nice. Especially Tyler…" she said with a dreamy smile.

I laughed at her, she was already swooning over this boy. She glared at me and I only laughed harder. "Like you weren't blown away by Mr. Fancy Hair!" Ell snapped playfully.

I looked away embarrassed, but I couldn't help the smile that crept onto my face. He was so sweet and gentlemanly. I heard Ell snicker and I shot her a playful glare. She stuck her tongue out and I rolled my eyes at her childness. We sat in silence for a moment before Ell broke it.

"Hey Bells…" Ell said as she rubbed Arnold's belly.

"Yeah?" I asked confused.

"Do you…do you think they're…our…mates?" she whispered while staring down at my comforter.

"I don't know…Aro said that when we find our mates, we feel an electric shock…and I felt one when Edward caught me," I said unsurely, "did you feel it with Tyler?"

"Yes…he opened the stone door for me and placed his hand on my lower back, it sent a shock all through my body." Ell said, smiling slightly at the memory.

"Well," I said as I got up from my chair and walked over to the bed, "I think we don't need to push this…just see what happens."

"I agree." Ell said with a smile. "You know, Arnold likes Tyler…he didn't try to scratch or claw him. He actually let Tyler pet him." she said proudly.

We laughed at how strange it was. But our laughs stopped when there was a knock on my door. Before I could get up to open it, Alice barged right in with the other Cullen's right behind her.

"Alice! You cant just go into peoples rooms unannounced!" Rosalie hissed.

"Bella doesn't mind!" Alice huffed.

"It's fine Rosalie, Ell does it all the time." I said rolling my eyes.

"Please, call me Rose." Rosalie said with a smile.

Everyone looked at her but she just shrugged. I guess Rosalie doesn't allow a lot of people to call her Rose.

"So Bellsie, what're we gonna do?" Emmett's loud voice asked.

"Well…" I started, but before I could say anything Alice squealed obnoxiously and started bouncing in place.

"That's a great idea Bella!" she said enthusiastically.

Ell gave me a 'wow-she's-weird-look' and I raised my eyebrows skeptically. "I never said what we were going to do…?" I told her.

"Oh, sorry, I knew what you were going to say because I'm psychic! Edward can read minds, Jasper can manipulate emotions, and Tyler can put thoughts into people's heads!" Alice informed me excitedly.

"So what was Bella going to say?" Tyler asked, speaking for the first time. I think Ell swooned.

"I was going to say we show them around the castle and then play a huge game of hide and seek!" Alice squealed.

"Not a bad idea." Edward said with a crooked grin. I couldn't help but smile back.

"Then let's get to it!" Emmett boomed.

Ell and I then spent the next hour showing them all the rooms in the castle and the underground catacombs. It was comical to watch the Cullen's interact. Rosalie was kind of like the protective older sister that was slightly conceited but still loving. Emmett was like the immature and obnoxious littler brother that annoyed everyone but was still the favorite. Alice was the bubbly, optimistic younger sister that lived in the moment. Jasper was the quiet scholar that observed everything and added commentary when needed. Edward was the opinionated older brother that everyone loved to tease that acted like he didn't care on the outside but was more emotional than anyone else. And Tyler…well, he was the middle child that seemed shy but you could tell he knew how to have fun.

They all fit like one big, dysfunctional puzzle. I found myself silently hoping that I would fit into their puzzle somehow. My sister too…she seemed like she would fit in as well. Even though we had only known them for a few hours, I already felt like we were close. Like I could tell Alice and Rose anything and they wouldn't tell a soul.

"You guys ready to get started?" Alice asked grinning.

"Let's do this." Tyler said with a sideways glance at Ell. She smiled and looked away, causing him to grin. They were so cute!

"Wait!" Emmett exclaimed holding his hands up. "No using mind powers!" he said with a glare at Edward and Tyler. "And no future seeing or feeling twisting!" he said with a pointed look at Alice and Jasper.

They each cussed under their breath making us laugh. Poor them, they had to be normal for a little while. But I knew Edward couldn't control his mind reading.

"I can shield everyone if that would help." I suggested.

"Great, that was it's fair." Rosalie said with a firm nod, not leaving any room for argument.

"I'll count." Ell said innocently. I noticed the mischievous gleam in her eye. I raised and eyebrow and crossed my arms. She put on an appropriately abashed face. The Cullen's couldn't tell she was evil, but I could.

"Okay, so, everyone hides and Ell finds them. Once they've been found, they go back to Bella's room and wait for the others. The catacombs are off limits. No cheating!" Alice ordered. "Now go!"

I covered everyone with my mental shield as everyone sped off except for Ell who started counting to 100. I wasn't sure where to hide…the music room! I ran full speed to the music room. When I got to the door, I looked around quickly, making sure no one saw me walk in. I opened the door and tip toed in making sure to close the big door quietly. I sighed, hoping I was in the clear. I turned around and unexpectedly hit something hard.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" I said hastily as I looked up. All train of thought left my head though when I saw it was Edward.

He looked surprised before he grinned at me. I stopped breathing and found myself getting lost in his gold eyes. He really knew how to dazzle a girl. I felt an electric buzz in my body. I looked down and noticed that my arms were resting on his chest and his arms were wrapped around my waist. Our faces were also very, very close. Once I finally registered this, I squeaked and jumped away embarrassed. He laughed and it sounded even more wonderful than anything I've ever heard. I smiled sheepishly and he grinned crookedly.

"Sorry about running into you like that." I apologized as I walked over to the piano bench.

He chuckled softly and waltzed over to where I was sitting. "It's fine. No blood no foul." he joked.

I giggled at his lame vampire joke and he laughed along. He leaned against the piano and I couldn't help but stare at his Adonis like features. We sat in comfortable silence before he decided to break it.

"So Bella, tell me about yourself." Edward said with an adorable smile.

**Hi,**

**Here's the next chapter. Sorry about the childish game, but I love Hide and Seek!**

**Review please!**

**Love,  
****Kelsey.**


	4. Poor Emmett

**Never Gonna Be Alone**

"What would you like to know?" I asked as I crossed my legs on the piano bench.

"Well, where are you from? When were you changed? What's your favorite hobbies? Etc." Edward prodded as he sat on the edge of the piano.

"My sister and I were born in Louisiana. My dad hunted alligators for a living, so we grew up on the swamp. Ell and I went with him when we got older to help him since he was getting up there in age," I said with a smile, remembering my dad. He was still alive. "I was eighteen when I was changed. We were actually here in Italy on a school trip when it happened…we haven't left since. The Volturi took us in. I love music and reading, I absolutely love reading. Just the classics though. I don't really like much of the modern writings except for the poems." I scrunched my nose at the end of my rant. I really didn't like modern writing.

"Wow, that's a whole different world from what I grew up in. I was born in Chicago. My dad was a successful lawyer. Him and my mother died of the Spanish Influenza. I was dying as well, but Carlisle changed me. I also enjoy the classics and music. I actually play the piano." Edward said with a grin.

"Really?" I asked excitedly. I jumped up from the piano bench and took his hand. I pulled him to the bench and made him sit down. "Play for me?" I asked sweetly.

He smiled his beautiful crooked smile and nodded. I felt my dead heart leap. It made me feel fluttery on the inside. Edward placed his fingers over the keys and began playing a gorgeous melody. I couldn't take my eyes off of Edward as he played. He was so graceful and talented. He leaned into his music, he really expressed his emotions. All too soon the music came to an end. If I was still human, I'd be crying. Edward looked up at me with a smile tugging at his lips.

"That was amazing." I breathed as I stared at him.

"Thank you. It's Esme's song." he said with a soft smile.

We sat there in silence for what seemed like forever. Just staring at each other…he lifted his hand and cupped my cheek. I leaned into his smooth hand, completely relaxed. Slowly, Edward began to lean in. I instinctively leaned in as well. We never broke eye contact. Our lips were almost touching, when the door burst open. We jumped apart and looked to see who had interrupted. It was none other than Ell. She had an eyebrow raised and a smirk on her face. Tyler was next to her, smiling at us. I snuck a peek at Edward, but he was smiling at me adorably. I ducked my head embarrassed, but I couldn't help the grin that was threatening to explode on my face.

"You're out." Ell said with a laugh.

"How'd you find us?" Edward asked as he grabbed my hand and pulled me up from the bench. I didn't object at all.

"Well, for one, I felt you with my shield, second, I heard you playing the piano." Ell said as if it was obvious.

We all laughed at how obvious it was. We then went back to my room. Ell had found everyone already. Apparently she scared them as well.

"Who knew someone could be so quiet?" Emmett said flabbergasted.

"I know! She didn't make a sound! Not even a footstep." Alice grumbled as she pouted on my bed.

Ell grinned proudly as Tyler wrapped an arm around her waist. I smiled at how cute they were. It's like they fit together…she was so happy. She needs him, whether she knows it yet or not. At that moment, I realized Edward was still holding my hand I looked up at him and smiled. He returned it and took my breath away, again. If I was human, my heart would be racing.

"Are we playing again?" I asked.

"Why don't we do something else?" Rosalie suggested as she examined her nails.

"What else is there to do?" Jasper asked from his spot next to Alice.

"Well, we can: swim, race cars, go to the game room, go to town, watch a movie, play paintball, play laser tag, baseball…" I said naming off all the things we could do.

"BASEBALL!" Emmett screamed.

The Cullen's erupted into cheers and hoots while Ell and I just looked at each other.

"We play baseball a lot at home, but we can only play when it storms." Jasper said with a grin.

"Then let's play!" Ell said excitedly.

"Is there even a place to play baseball here?" Rosalie asked with one of her perfect eyebrows raised.

"Yeah, it's out in the forest." Ell said as she tugged Tyler by the hand to my balcony.

"Well c'mon y'all!" I said as I pulled Edward with me.

Ell jumped head first over the balcony causing Tyler to gasp and attempt to catch her. All the Cullen's watched as she took the 17 story fall to the ground. She fell gracefully and landed on her feet like a cat. Tyler quickly jumped after her. When he reached the ground he pulled her into a tight hug and whispered something into her ear. She just rolled her eyes and nodded. I jumped as well, then Edward and the other Cullen's were right behind us. Once we hit the ground, Ell and I took off towards the baseball field. In minutes, we reached the huge baseball diamond in the middle of the forest. It was three times the size of a regular baseball field. The field was completely surrounded by tall trees, and it was so deep in the forest that humans would never come near it.

"I call Tyler, Rosalie, and Jasper!" Ell said as she faced me.

"Then I get Edward, Alice, and Emmett. You're going down little sis." I said with a playful growl.

"Oh please. You couldn't hit the green side of a red barn." she said as she walked over to the small shed behind home base where we kept all the equipment. I hissed at her and she laughed.

"Do you and your sister always bicker like that?" Jasper asked as he flipped his hair out of his eyes.

I shrugged. "Sometimes. We get along well, but we do fight." I answered.

"Let's play ball!" Alice cheered as she raced over to the pitchers mound.

I went to first, Emmett went to short stop, and Edward was in the outfield because he was the fastest out of everyone. Ell threw us all gloves and Alice a new, clean ball. Rosalie was the first one up to bat. She took a practice swing before setting up in her stance. She looked unexcited. Alice stood still for a moment before she swung her arm back and snapped it forward like a cobra. The ball was nothing but a blur as it raced towards Rose. Rosalie quickly swung the bat and sent the ball flying into the trees. Edward sped off to get it. Rosalie was rounding second when Edward appeared. He threw the ball to Emmett who had moved to third, but Rose was too quick. She was safe, so Edward threw the ball back to Alice.

It continued like this until we got three outs and switched. Ell was pitching, Jasper was in the outfield, Tyler was short stop, and Rosalie was first. I batted first. Ell grinned and I returned it. She chuckled as she got into her pitching stance. We stared off for a moment before she threw the ball at me. Ell wasn't as graceful as Alice when she pitched, but she did throw a little harder. I hit the ball and sent it right over Jasper's head. I quickly took off around the bases, but unfortunately Jasper was able to catch the ball in the air before it disappeared into the trees. I pouted and Jasper laughed. Ell stuck her tongue out at me and I stalked off to where my team stood.

Edward caught me around the waist and pulled me into him. "I thought it was a great hit love." he said in my ear.

I couldn't help but grin when he called me 'love'. He chuckled and went to take his turn at bat. I watched as he swung his bat fluidly and took off running. He was so lean and graceful…all his muscles moved and tensed in one motion. It made something inside me stir and I couldn't help but lick my lips as I watched him make a successful homerun. He smiled and walked over to me. I mentally scolded myself for ogling him. He probably caught me considering he had a grin on his perfect face. Good thing I couldn't blush anymore.

The game continued, and soon we were in the last inning. Ell's team was fielding and my team was batting. Emmett was the last batter and Ell was pitching. Ell had been giving Emmett a hard time the whole game. She would use her shield to trip him or mess with him when he batted. He was getting extremely aggravated. None of the Cullen's ever intervened though, I assume Emmett was a bother at home and they liked watching him be the one getting annoyed for once. Emmett was growling and glaring at Ell because she had already caused him to have two strikes at his last at bat. Everyone was snickering and giggling at how frustrated he was.

"Pitch the damn ball!" Emmett snarled angrily.

Ell grinned and pitched the ball to him. It was the perfect pitch, but right before Emmett swung, Ell wrapped a shield around it and made it stop in mid-air. Emmett swung regardless and missed, making him strike out. But he kept swinging, and swinging, and swinging. He missed it everyone time. The rest of us were bent over laughing at them. Emmett was getting so angry! Emmett stopped swinging finally. He growled and glared at the ball. Ell then raised the ball to Emmett's eye level. He reached out to grab it, but Ell sent it flying into his forehead. She hit him so hard, he fell on his back. That sent us all into hysterics.

Emmett leaped up from the ground and lunged for Ell. She neatly dodged him and he rolled on the ground. He went for her again, but she wrapped him in a shield and lifted him in the air. Emmett struggled against the invisible bubble that had him caged. He kicked, and hit, and cussed. He was glaring at Ell the whole time.

"Cheater!" Emmett yelled at her.

Ell glared and released her shield and Emmett fell to the ground. Ell was furious and I'm pretty sure everyone could tell.

"Damn she's angry…" Jasper mumbled to us.

"I'm not a cheater." Ell hissed coldly. "I could beat you at anything, anytime, anywhere, WITHOUT my shield."

Emmett debated it for a moment before grinning. "Fine. You and me, wrestling. Best of three. No extra powers. Just strength."

I put my head in my hands and groaned. Emmett just sealed his fate.

"Perfect." Ell snarled. She threw her glove in the shed and stalked off the field. Tyler quickly ran after her.

Emmett looked confident. Poor boy. He has no idea what he's in for. I noticed Alice was frozen in place and her eyes were glazed over. She must be having a vision. When she focused back on reality, she turned to Emmett and grinned while shaking her head. Edward laughed at whatever she had seen.

"What?" Emmett asked confused.

"You'll see!" Alice sang as she put away her equipment. Emmett pouted and threw his glove in the shed.

We all raced back to the castle, excited to watch this fight.

**Hi.**

**Well, this isn't my favorite chapter, but I hope you all like it!**

**Review please!**

**Love,  
****Kelsey.**


	5. AN

**Attention Readers!**

So I know you probably all hate me, I would hate me too for not updating in months. But I seriously haven't forgotten about y'all. I've just been way too busy with school. Seriously. It's about to kick my butt. But I will be updating soon, I promise. Not as often as I or you would hope. But I will have at least another chapter to each story before the end of the week!

Love,

Kelsey.


	6. Dumb Emmett

**Never Gonna Be Alone**

"Okay here's the rules: first one to knock the other to the ground for three seconds wins, no extra powers, no help. Best of three." Emmett said as he bounced side to side on his feet to "get loose."

We were in the practice arena. It was a huge concrete room with a wall of bleachers, the floor was a bright red with white lines painted on them to represent different bounds for different sports. There was a viewing room from the top that Aro and the other's used to sit in to watch Ell and I during our training sessions. All the Cullen's including Carlisle and Esme were in the bleachers with me, Aro, Marcus, Caius, Felix, Alec, Jane, Heidi, and Santiago. They had all wanted to watch Emmett get his butt handed to him. Demetri was on the sidlines, he was refereeing.

Ell was just standing in the painted white circle. She was assessing Emmett, looking for his weaknesses. She watched him for another minute before she smiled evilly. She had obviously figured out what she was going to do.

'_Found his weakness?' _I mentally asked her.

She had that look in her eye. The look she used when she was stalking her prey. That wicked gleam that let everyone know she meant business.

'_He obviously thinks his strength will out power me. He has no discipline. He won't lay a finger on me.' _Ell replied.

I chuckled and Edward looked at me. I just shook my head, he'd see soon enough.

"Okay! Try not to kill each other!" Demetri said, giving Ell a long look. She shrugged her shoulders and focused on Emmett.

"Ready…set…FIGHT!" Demetri yelled.

Emmett crouched and began circling Ell. He was watching her closely, waiting for her to pounce. Ell, however, never makes the first move. She stood still, she only moved her eyes to watch Emmett. Emmett looked confused that Ell wasn't moving, but his confusion only turned to confidence. I snorted and the Cullen's looked at me. I ignored them and kept my attention on Ell and Emmett.

After about five minutes, Emmett made his move. He was behind Ell when he lunged forward, a growl coming from his lips. But Ell crouched down just before Emmett reached her. She grabbed onto his shirt and leg and threw him over her before she stood back up. It happened in the blink of an eye. Emmett landed on his back a few yards away. Ell was still in her same place. Emmett jumped to his feet and ran back towards Ell. She had a smirk on her lips, she had him right where she wanted him.

Emmett was full on running at Ell. He went to tackle her, but she just stepped to the right and took hold of his forearm. She twisted Emmett's arm behind him and pinned him to the ground with a loud crack. She held him there while Demetri counted to three. When the count was over, she released Emmett and he sprung up growling and snarling ferociously. He was glaring furiously at her. Everyone was cheering at yelling at them.

They returned back to their starting positions. Ell looked calm, and Emmet was angry as all get out. Demetri gave them the go again, and this time Emmett went straight for Ell. Bad move…Emmett started throwing kicks and punches, he was angry and was fighting carelessly. Ell dodged everything precisely and neatly. She ducked and weaved past every blow Emmett sent her way. Emmett attempted to grab Ell's neck, but she ducked down and kicked Emmett's feet out from under him with one swift movement.

"Get him Ell!" Felix yelled, the rest of the Volturi erupted into cheers.

"C'mon Emmett!" Rosalie hollered! The other Cullen's cheered him on as well. I just sat there quietly, I already knew who was going to win.

Ell did a backwards flip and landed perfectly on her feet as Emmett got up with a groan. He was rubbing his left shoulder and growling at Ell. She was expressionless, but I could see the excitement in her eyes. Emmett snarled and headed for her once again. Stupid Emmett, he doesn't learn. This time Emmett went straight for a punch. Ell grabbed his fist and twisted his arm painfully. Emmett let out a loud scream and fell to his knees. Ell kicked him in the chest sending him backwards a few feet. Before Emmett could think about getting up, Ell pinned him to the ground with so much force that it left a couple cracks in the floor. Demetri counted to three and Ell released her death grip on Emmett's chest and shoulders.

Emmett got up from the ground looking extremely pissed off. He was a sore loser, I could tell that easily. I glanced over and Aro, Marcus, and Caius, they all had expressions of pride on their faces. I smiled and turned my attention back to Ell and Emmett.

"Redo!" he demanded with a snarl.

Ell glared coldly at him. "I beat you fair and square Emmett." she said in a tone that dictated no room for argument.

"She's right Emmett." Esme said from the bleacher in front of me.

We all looked at her in shock. Esme was agreeing with Ell?

"But mom…" Emmett began to whine.

"Emmett McCarty Cullen. Ell fought by the rules and you lost. I don't want to hear anymore about it." Esme said sternly.

"Yes Esme." Emmett said as he sulked to the bleachers to complain to Rosalie.

"You're the reigning champ as always." Demetri said to Ell as he patted her on the back.

"Yes! Excellent as always!" Aro said gleefully as he glided onto the floor.

"Thank you." Ell replied shyly.

"Well, we need not keep you kids from having more fun." Caius said as he headed for the door.

"Goodbye everyone!" Aro said happily as he followed his brothers, Felix, Jane, Heidi, Alec, Carlisle, Esme, and Santiago out the door. Just us kids were left. Emmett was still sulking like a child next to Rose who was rolling her eyes at him. Alice and Jasper were talking quietly, and Tyler and Ell were just chatting about the fight. Edward wrapped and arm around my waist and I smiled up at him. He returned it with a crooked smile.

"Ell, you're fighting style is quite unusual." Jasper complimented with a smile. He was pretty impressed.

"Well, I took techniques from Felix, Demetri, and other guard members when they taught us how to fight. Fighting, to me, is just a way of using a person's weaknesses against them. Emmett obviously gets angered easily and relies way too much on his brute strength, which makes him an easy target. All I had to do was get him angry. When you're angry, you start fighting carelessly. That's why I stay as emotionless as possible when I fight. I prefer to stay loose; not worry so much on actually fighting. If you're dodging everything your opponent throws at you, they get aggravated and begin to throw wild blows. All you've got to do is tire them out and give a final blow." Ell explained.

Everyone looked like they were taking in Ell's explanation. Especially Emmett and Jasper, Emmett looked like he had an epiphany and Jasper looked like a little kid with a new toy. Jasper must really be into fighting and tactics.

"I'd love to fight you one day before we leave." Jasper said with a smirk, he was obviously going to try to beat Ell at her own game. Good luck with that…

"Sure." Ell said enthusiastically. She loved having new opponents, she's already beaten everyone in the castle.

"Good fight Ell, maybe you're right. I need to work on my temper." Emmett said with a dimply grin.

Everyone looked shocked, but Ell just grinned and nodded. I had a feeling Emmett and Ell were going to become best friends.

"Well guys, what do you want to do next?" I asked as I leaned into Edward. I noticed the other Cullen's give Edward a grin. I ducked my head and hid my smile. I guess they approve. Well…there's nothing to approve of yet…YET…

"How about we go to this game room you guys mentioned earlier?" Tyler suggested. He was playing with Ell's hair as she played with his fingers. She looked so little compared to him. I couldn't help but smile at them. They belonged together.

"Sure, let's go!" I said as I pulled Edward up from the bleachers.

He dutifully followed me as I led everyone through the castle and into the game room. We called it the game room because it was filled with bunches of game consoles, video games for them, arcade games, movies, and computers. It was a circular concrete room that was painted a bright lime green with random blue and purple stripes coming and going in different directions. The carpet was light purple and there was a large grey sectional couch in the middle of the room, there were wicker baskets surrounding the couch that were filled with magazines. It had a black coffee table in front of it, and in front of that was the biggest flat screen TV made. It was mounted on the wall with large speakers on each side.

Underneath that, were long black shelves that held the many games and movies we owned. From Playstation games, to Xbox, to WII. There was about 30 shelves completely filled. Below the shelves were the cabinets that held the game consoles. Around the wall were the arcade games. Sofas and bean bag chairs were placed randomly around the room along with pillows. There were pictures and posters all around the room, mine and Ell's personal touch.

Before I could say anything, Emmett, Jasper, and Tyler took off towards the games and immediately started finding games to play. Rosalie scoffed and rolled her eyes, typical boys. Edward gave my hand a squeeze before heading off to the boys. I think they had decided to play Call of Duty or something, I'm really not sure.

"Hey Bells I'm gonna see if there are any good bands touring in Europe, feel up to going to a concert?" Ell asked as she made her way to her favorite purple bean bag.

"Okay cool." I said as I walked over to the couch.

"Bella! Can we go shopping please?" Alice begged as she sat next to me. She was bouncing as usual. Ugh, shopping…

"Shopping in Italy is just the same as shopping in America." I said with a frown.

"Please? Please, please, please, please, please!" Alice chanted over and over and over again. I was doing my best to ignore her but every time she said 'please' I wanted to feed myself to a werewolf. After about the 1500th time, I lost it.

"FINE WE CAN ALL GO SHOPPING!" I screamed at her.

Alice grinned victoriously as everyone busted out laughing. I glared at the TV extremely put out that she could drive me to say yes to shopping. I growled under my breath as I silently cussed Alice in my head. My anger faded away though as Alice got more and more excited about our trip tomorrow. Her and Rosalie were planning which shops to visit and what not.

'_Oh. My. Gosh! ALL TIME LOW IS GONNA BE IN THE UK!' _Ell screamed in her mind.

I jumped up from my seat on the couch and faced her with a massive grin on my face. All Time Low was our FAVORITE band…EVER! We had already seen them in concert before. But they never got old.

"They're really gonna be in the UK?! Buy the freakin tickets!" I squealed as I started bouncing in place.

"I'm buying! I'm buying! Guys do you want to go to the concert with us?" Ell asked in a rush as she vibrated in her bean bag chair from all her excitement. The Cullen's all looked confused.

"What are you two talking about?" Emmett asked confused as he turned away from his game. Jasper took the opportunity to kill him.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Emmett yelled at the TV.

"What concert?" Rose asked as she flipped through a magazine.

"Yeah, Ell didn't even say anything about a concert. How'd you know Bella?" Alice asked annoyed. I guess her psychic power wasn't as definite when it involved me and Ell.

"We can read each others minds." I said with a dismissive wave of my hand, all I was focused on was the concert we would be going to.

"Well whose playing at the concert?" Edward asked, not taking his eyes away from the screen.

"All Time Low!" Ell said happily.

"AWESOME!" Tyler yelled as he played, he wasn't as dumb as Emmett, he didn't look away. Yep, Tyler and Ell were made for each other.

"I have no idea who they are." Rosalie said with a shrug, the other Cullen's murmured their agreements. I frowned and sat back down on the couch. Guess we weren't going…

"Well, I've heard of them." Edward said as he rapidly pressed buttons on his controller.

I immediately brightened at this new information. I'm pretty sure I was grinning from ear. Yes! Maybe we could go now!

"What? Edward you don't-" Emmett began, but he was cut off by Alice reaching over and smacking him against the head. Edward glared at Emmett who looked utterly confused, I was confused as well. I looked at Edward curiously and saw that he had a slight smile on his lips.

"So it's settled!" Alice chirped happily as she looked through a magazine.

"What's settled?" Ell asked never taking her eyes off her computer.

Alice rolled her eyes and scoffed. "Bella, Edward, Tyler, and Ell can go to the concert and Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, and I will stay here." she said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"But, I'd feel bad leaving you guys here while we went away." I said saddened that they didn't want to go.

"Yeah, that'd be rude." Ell added.

"Oh please, Edward and Tyler need some time away from the rest of us." Rosalie said with a smirk.

"Are you guys sure?" I asked as I bit my lip. I really wanted to go, but I didn't want them to be bored.

"Trust us, it's fine. I'm sure Tyler and Edward would really enjoy themselves." Alice giggled. She had a knowing smile on her face as she looked an Edward and Tyler. Edward was glaring at her in warning and Tyler looked completely embarrassed. I was confused again, they were good at unspoken communication.

"Well then…Ell, book the tickets!" I said excitedly.

"Yes!" Ell yelled as she did a little happy dance in her seat.

The Cullen's laughed at our childish behavior and I couldn't help but join in. They made me feel like family…and that's something I haven't had in a long time.

**Hey,**

**Sorry my internet hasn't been working, and sorry if this chapter seemed to have drug on. But please review!**

**Love,**

**Kelsey.**


	7. Ell's Escape

**Never Gonna Be Alone**

ELL'S POV:

Me, my sister, and the Cullen's were in the game room watching Without a Paddle. I was comfortably and happily leaning against Tyler. He had his arm draped around my shoulder and I had one of my arms wrapped around his waist while my head rested on his chest. There was a blanket covering both of us, which was silly considering we were vampires and didn't get cold.

I internally sighed and felt myself becoming saddened. You'd think after four years of being this way I'd be used to it. In some ways I was. But there are times where I still think and act completely human. I miss being human…I miss my mom and dad. I miss waking up early on the weekends and going to yard sales with my mom and then eating in the local diner after we were done and talk about all the weird things people had for sale. I miss coming home from school and waiting impatiently for my dad and uncle to come home with a truck load of gators to examine and sell. I missed when my biggest worry was deciding whether or not to text the guy I liked first or waiting for him to text me…now it's being out in public hoping the overcast sky doesn't suddenly become sunny making my skin do that weird sparkle thing making me look like a freak.

I glanced over at my older sister Bella. If anyone was meant to be a vampire, it was her. She was sitting with Edward…they were cuddled on an oversized chair that had been pulled closer to the TV. They were snuggled close laughing at the movie we were watching. Bella looked so happy. She looked like she belonged next to him. He had the same happy, and completely goofy look that she had on her face. There was no doubt they were mates. They'd be together before we left, I knew it.

I peeked up at Tyler and noticed that he, too, was laughing at the movie, I could feel his body vibrating against mine. He had this carefree laugh that made me wish I had a remote so I could press rewind and listen to it again and again. When I looked at him, I got major butterflies in my stomach and I found myself tripping over my words when he smiled at me. When I was next to him, it was like a part of me had become whole. Like he was my other half. When I wasn't with him, my heart felt heavy and I felt empty. He made me stop thinking about the past and focus on the present. About being happy now. I really was trying to accept everything better. I was trying not to blame myself for everything that had happened to me and Bella…

I closed my eyes tightly and stopped myself from going down a part of memory lane that wasn't very pleasant. I gritted my teeth and took a deep breath. I needed to stop letting the past ruin my life now. I was a vampire. Whether I liked it or not. I have to begin moving on. Mom and dad are still alive, and going on with their lives too. I know they are. It's time I did the same.

"Ell…? Ell, you okay?!" someone asked as they shook my shoulder.

My eyes snapped open and I looked around me. Everyone was staring at me concerned. Bella looked like she really wanted to talk to me but she didn't move from her spot by Edward. She looked extremely worried and I instantly felt bad for making her upset. I glanced up at Tyler and saw that he looked frantic. He was searching my face like he was desperately trying to figure out how to help. I quickly made up an excuse.

"I'm fine…I, um…I was just thinking about that one time when me and Bella went on a canoeing trip and she broke her wrist." I said hastily, faking a smile. Hopefully everyone would believe it.

Emmett's laughed echoed off the walls. Rosalie and Alice were laughing along and then Edward and Jasper joined in. I guess they believed it…I timidly met Bella's eyes. She looked like she didn't believe me, but I gave her a half-hearted smile that meant 'I'm fine.'

"Geez Bella! You sure were a clutz!" Emmett said as he laughed.

Bella let out a forced chuckle and said, "Yeah I was…"

She watched me for a moment longer before she gave up trying to read me and turned back to the movie. Bella never pushed anything unless I was willing to talk about it. I relaxed slightly, glad she wasn't going to interrogate me. The Cullen's went back to watching the movie. I've got to be more careful where I think about things at if I'm going to continue spacing out. I felt like someone was watching me, so I looked up and sure enough Tyler was watching me. The expression on his face told me he definitely didn't believe me. I should have known he wouldn't drop it. I made a move to get up, but he grabbed my arm and stopped me.

I stared at the ground, willing myself not to look into his eyes. I was trying my hardest to ignore the electric current running through my arm. But I could still feel his eyes on the side of my face.

"What's wrong?" Tyler asked lowly so no one could hear us.

"Nothing." I said in hopes of ending the conversation.

"Bullshit." his beautiful voice said sharply.

He was trying to make eye contact with me, but I refused. I needed to leave.

"I need to be alone." I said harshly as I yanked my arm away from his grip.

"Ell where are you going?" Bella asked alarmed.

'_The forest. I need to think. Keep the Cullen's occupied without me. I'm gonna be a while.' _I thought to her as I ran out of the room.

I kept running, ignoring the calls of people in the castle as I sped past them. I ran to my room and threw some things in my purple Nike backpack. When I was done, I ran out to my balcony. I jumped from the ledge and landed on my feet like always. I then took off running deep into the forest. Really deep into the forest. Had I been human and hiking, it would have taken a few hours to get to my destination. It took me about 7 minutes. I slowed as the trees came to an opening. I walked at a normal speed through the opening and sighed when I saw what was before me.

I was in a wide clearing. To my right, was a wide crystal blue river that was completely clear. There was a waterfall about 40 yards in front of the river. A huge log was placed by the river, Bella and I had moved it there a long time ago. We used to come out here for bonfires. The grass was plush and the greenest green ever. Patches of purple, yellow, and red wildflowers were scattered around. The trees that surrounded the clearing were massive, tall oaks. They were so high it looked like they touched the sky. I could hear birds chirping all around me up in the trees, and I could hear the little squirrels and chipmunks chattering back and forth. It was so peaceful here…

I sighed deeply and made my way over to the log, ignoring the way my skin sparkled in the sunlight. I sat on the soft grass and leaned against the log. I slowly looked around me and smiled at the silence. No vampires, no screams, no confinement. Just peace and nature. I decided I could let my mind wander now that I was alone. I got out the sketchpad and pencils I had brought with me from my bag. I flipped open to a new page and let my hand glide across the unmarred paper. My mind focused on memories as I drew. One not so bad thing about being this way, is how my mind could think and do multiple things a once. I didn't have to concentrate as hard. I was never good at multi-tasking…

"_Ell! Stop daydreaming and pay attention!" Bella yelled at me. _

_I glared at her and looked down at myself. My apron and arms were covered in brownie batter and flour. Mom had given me the job of using the mixer. That was a bad idea. Instead of thinking about watching the mixer, I was thinking about the cute boy named Johnny in my reading class. I sheepishly looked at mom. She had cookie mix on her cheek and her apron was stained with batter as well. I looked at Bella and saw that she was a little cleaner, but her apron had been sprayed from my mishap as well…along with the counter…and the walls…and a few picture frames._

"_Um…sorry?" I said with a shrug of my shoulders._

_Mom laughed and Bella huffed. I rolled my eyes at her. For a 15 year old she sure was a stick in the mud. _

"_Oh lighten up Bells!" I exclaimed. "Baking is FUN, not serious!"_

"_Baking can be fun AND clean if you pay attention!" Bella said as she crossed her arms the way she always did when she tried to discipline me. _

"_Oh Bella…have a little fun…" Mom with a devious smile. Before Bella could reply, mom threw a handful of flour on her. There was a could of flour for a moment, but it soon settled down to reveal a surprised Bella. Her hair and face were now covered in the white flour. _

_Bella's surprise quickly turned to anger as she watched me and mom laughing at her. All of a sudden, something wet and sticky landed on my forehead. I stopped laughing and touched the goo on my head. It was brownie batter. I looked at Bella only to see that both of her hands with dripping with brownie mix and she was smirking. I glanced at mom and saw that she, too, had been a victim of Bella's assault. Only she had been hit square in the face. It was silent for a moment as we all stared at each other. But then as if on cue, we each started grabbing handfuls of batter and flour and began pelting each other. _

_We were all laughing and slipping on the slick floor. I could barely stand up because I was laughing so much. After about 20 minutes, I heard the front door open signaling dad was home._

"_What is going on?" Dad asked alarmed as he rounded the corner into the kitchen._

_Mom, Bella, and I stopped attacking each other. We stared at dad as he took in the complete mess we had made. His eyes were huge as he examined just how big of a mess we made. _

"_I thought y'all were baking! Not starting World War 3!" Dad exclaimed with a flail of his arms._

_I looked at Bells and she grinned at me. We looked at mom and she nodded her head with an evil grin. Before dad could ask anymore questions, we each grabbed a handful of baking ingredients and threw them at him. Us three laughed at his shocked face. He stood there for a moment before sighing and walking away muttering about crazy women. That only caused us to laugh more._

I chuckled out loud at that memory. It had taken us three hours to clean up everything and I was completely banned from using the mixer ever again. Just cause I was thinking about a boy. I sighed and looked down at the picture I had drawn. Even my subconscious was thinking about Tyler because there he was on my sketch paper. Every feature almost as perfect as the real thing. His eyes were shining brightly and he had a huge smile on his face.

I stared at the picture for another moment before I groaned and sat my sketch book on the ground. I put my head in my hands and sighed. In two more months I'd be going back to America with the Cullen's…with Tyler. I haven't been part of a family for four years. Four long, hard years. Yes the Volturi took us in, but they weren't my family. They were like the really nice foster house you're sent to when you can't go anywhere else. I know that sounds incredibly mean but that's how I feel. I don't feel like I fit in here. Bella belongs in a place like this, but I don't. I belong somewhere in the country with a big house, a bunch of dogs and some cats, with a family, living on a bunch of land. Not a castle in Italy.

But I guess I really should be thankful I have somewhere to stay. I would hate to be a Nomad vampire that lives like an animal. At least I have most of my humanity left. I looked down at the picture again. I ran my finger lightly along the edge of my sketchbook. Tyler's beautiful gold eyes were staring at me, making something inside me stir.

I sighed before standing up and gathering my belongings. I took one last look around me before turning around and walking back to the castle. I decided to at least act like nothing was wrong, and make my last two months here as bearable as possible.

**Hey Guys, **

**Here's two chapters! Hope you like them. Review please!**

**Love  
Kelsey.**


End file.
